


7 de Julio

by Sh10ra



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I love making myself sad about this two, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's kinda bittersweet, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh10ra/pseuds/Sh10ra
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene momentos que marcan un antes y un después en nuestras vidas.Eiji Okumura decidió escoger su futura profesión en base a uno de ellos.





	7 de Julio

_7 de julio de 1996._

_Nueva York, EE.UU._

 

Probablemente hayas escuchado este dicho hasta el hartazgo: “Una imagen vale más que mil palabras”. Se ha convertido en un modo odiosamente cursi de describir nuestra labor.

 

Lo gracioso es que en verdad es cierto, tienes mi palabra. Ahora permíteme que te explique por qué.

 

No importa a qué fotógrafo preguntes, cada quién tiene una historia que marcó el momento en que decidieron dedicarse a la fotografía: Un paisaje sobrecogedor, una tragedia, un momento de la más absoluta dicha. Todos inmortalizados en el tiempo por la destreza de algún afortunado.

 

Yo soy solo uno de muchos; un tipo simple que por un instante fue testigo de algo magnífico. En este caso, por más cliché que suene, de alguien magnífico.  

 

Le conocí hace cerca de 10 años en un bar de mala muerte entre las ruidosas calles y luces de neón de la ciudad de Nueva York. Si me lo preguntas, él era lo más lejano al líder de una pandilla que hubiese imaginado; el espíritu de un fénix y el corazón de un león, coexistiendo en un demonio de ojos verdes y sonrisa enigmática. Hasta el mismísimo rey de las tinieblas hubiese caído presa de su inigualable encanto y astucia.

 

Verás, nunca me he considerado un romántico empedernido ni mucho menos; pero aquella primera impresión dejó su silueta grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Ahora viéndolo en perspectiva, la verdad es que nunca tuve oportunidad de resistirme. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, congelado bajo el hielo de su sonrisa, y tan pronto como entró en mi vida arrasó con todo a su paso cual vendaval.

 

Poco importaba si lo que me movía a seguir sus pasos era mi absurdo sentido del deber, la insólita química entre nosotros o la certeza de que aquel chico confiaba en mí ciegamente. Antepuse el corazón a la razón sin dudarlo un instante. Ya sabes, a los 19 aún crees que puedes cambiar el mundo.

 

¿Arriesgué mi vida cegado por mi cándida ignorancia con tal de estar a su lado? Permíteme decirte que no he sentido menor arrepentimiento de ninguna de mis posteriores malas decisiones.

 

Fue en medio de la estela de humo que dejó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y el whisky barato de la noche anterior, que una mañana el momento perfecto tocó la puerta de nuestro pequeño departamento.

 

Mi adorado demonio de mirada angelical, mi mejor amigo, el “por siempre” de cristal al que rogaba poder aferrarme; era el fiel retrato de un frágil y hermoso amanecer. De esa forma; sentado en el balcón, con los primeros rayos del sol de verano delineando su silueta, me mostró lo más cercano a la magia que alguna vez seré testigo.

 

Temí por un segundo que el clic de mi cámara rompiera el hechizo, que nuestra efímera felicidad acabase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como aquel instante perdido en el tiempo. Quizá solo temía que este fuese su verdadero yo oculto bajo la máscara y que yo… no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo del mundo que nos apuntaba en la sien.

 

El eco de mis miedos bastó para hacerle reír, aunque decanto por pensar que debió ser la cara de idiota con que me quedé viéndole.

 

― ¿Cómo salí señor paparazzi?

 

Me sentí por un instante como un niño bajo el escrutinio de sus avasalladores ojos verdes.

 

― ¿B-bien?

 

― ¿Solo bien?

 

Sabía mejor que nadie cuánto detestaba ser fotografiado, había sido una mala idea. Temía perder su confianza por usar las palabras equivocadas más de lo que temía el final de nuestro hipotético cuento de hadas. No había forma de que simples palabras bastaran para describir el cómo ese instante me robó el aliento.

 

Negué repetidas veces deseando que la tierra me tragase de una buena vez y así no acabar llamando “hermoso” a un chico. En parte porque los elogios a su aspecto físico le sentaban pésimo, en parte porque era un crío y me daba vergüenza admitirlo. Siempre fui un libro abierto, un chico más del montón condenado a una vida promedio, con un trabajo promedio y una felicidad promedio. El que alguien como él, tan absolutamente impresionante, pareciera así cautivado por mi opinión es algo que nunca acabaré de comprender. Aunque ahora creo poder dilucidarlo un poco mejor, a fin de cuentas seguía siendo un niño y frente a mí no había nada que ocultar. Eramos nosotros contra un mundo irremediablemente hostil.

 

En ese momento solo pude responder tomándole otra foto de sorpresa hasta que acabamos peleando por la cámara, empeñados en disfrutar cada segundo de aquellos últimos resabios de niñez que nos quedaban.

 

Desde entonces y cual si fuera una premonición, usé todos y cada uno de los rollos que llevé conmigo en retratar los breves destellos de luz que me mantenían cuerdo. A veces eran sus expresiones cuando estaba maquinando algo, otras los desastres que intentaba cocinar o sus poses ridículas cuando mi vista se prendaba a él por demasiado tiempo. Fotografié mil atardeceres desde el balcón o la azotea mientras esperaba que volviera a casa. Hay incluso fotos mías que tomó de las que no me di cuenta hasta revelar los rollos meses después.

 

Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos: Un delincuente de 17 años, cuya vida haría bajar la cabeza a todos aquellos que proclaman que EE.UU. es “la tierra de la libertad”, acabaría adornando las crónicas rojas del _New York Times_ más temprano que tarde. Pese a eso quise engañarme a mí mismo, quise ser ciego y sordo, si con ello podría aferrarme con dientes y garras a lo que sea que nos unía.

 

Nunca llegamos a besarnos o dijimos aquellas famosas tres palabras. Quizá por la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría al día siguiente, ni cuánto tiempo nos quedaba ¿Cuál era el punto en decirlo si solo acabaríamos llorando la pérdida de lo que nunca podríamos tener?

 

De vez en cuando aún puedo escuchar el eco de su voz en el viento, en cada aniversario de nuestra despedida amenazo con quemar todas las fotos hasta que recuerdo que no tengo más pruebas de que alguna vez existió. Después de una década, los únicos que lo recordamos somos los que quedamos atrás. A veces incluso nos reunimos a brindar por los viejos tiempos como si el dolor fuese cosa del pasado.

 

¿Qué queda cuando el olvido no llega a envolverte con su manto de consuelo?, ¿qué debo hacer para dejar ir su sombra acompañándome en las noches luna llena? Su nombre tinta mis labios de ceniza cada vez que la nostalgia me lleva a buscar estrellas fugaces en los callejones de L.A. pasada la medianoche. Calidez en la nieve que envuelve Nueva York en un halo de ensueño.

 

Hoy como todos los años, busco entre las fotografías que traje conmigo los pálidos colores de la ciudad que me tomó prisionero. Busco en sus ojos y su sonrisa la inspiración para seguir adelante.

 

Desde el día que volví a casa de mi odisea en la ciudad que nunca duerme todos mis 7 de julio* han estado bañados por el cálido abrazo de la lluvia de primavera.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tanabata (La Fiesta de las Estrellas), celebra el encuentro entre Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair). Los amantes se encuentran separados por la Vía láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruza el cielo, y solo se les permite verse una ves al año, el 7 de Julio. La única condición es que no llueva. Se tiene por tradición colgar pequeños trozos de papel en los arboles con deseos, estos solo habrán de hacerse realidad bajo las mismas circunstancias.
> 
>  
> 
> Escribí esto hace meses pero por alguna razón no quise subirlo hasta que terminara el anime.  
> Amo a este par desde que leí por primera vez el manga hace ya, ¿12 años más o menos? Así que espero que mi ínfima concentración me permita escribir acerca de ellos por una temporada.


End file.
